Nouvelle vie
by Mistikerie
Summary: Et si ils n'étaient pas morts ? Et si il avait un frère ? Vous voulez savoir de qui je parle alors lisez
1. Chapter 1

Harry se morfondait dans son lit il venait encore de perdre un être chère et cette fois c'était son parrain et avec les Dursley qui le maltraitait il n'avait pas de quoi se sentir mieux il n'en pouvait plus de sa vie ou il était condamné à perdre tous les êtres qui lui étaient chère d'abord son père puis sa mère, Cédric et enfin Sirius son parrain il allait se remettre à pleurer lorsqu'une lettre apparut adressé à « Harry James Archibald Widegald Potter » il voyais son prénom mais ne savait pas à quoi correspondaient les autres il l'ouvrit et un hologramme représentant ces parents apparut il vit alors sa mère lui parler : -Harry mon petit garçons tu as tellement grandi tu es un adolescent maintenant alors que moi je me souviens de t'avoir vus tout petit de tes premiers pas mais je ne suis pas la pour te parler de sa nous somme venue te dire que Sirius n'est pas mort malheureusement tu ne peux pas le revoir pour l'instant nous avons aussi décidé de lever le sceau qui contient tes pouvoirs et de faire la même chose pour ton frère jumeau -Quoi j'ai un frère mais …on ma …on ma dit que que j'étais fils unique. -Oui il te l'on dit pour ton bien (reprit son père) en faite ton frère à été adopter par une famille de sorcier qui nous est fidèle malheureusement Dumbledore est arrivé et ta pris pour te laisser chez elle. -Mais pourquoi il a fait sa ? -Tu sais mon chérie Dumbledore c'est fait manipuler par Gellert Grindelwald et par Voldemort et nous savons que il en contrôle un autre mais ne savons pas de qui il s'agit. -Mais je connais la prophétie. -Non tu connais celle qu'il veut que tu sache la véritable dis ceci : « Ils naîtrons lorsque mourra le septième mois lorsque leur héritages apparaîtra ils sont ceux en qui les six races seront unis ensemble ils vaincront les trois démon encore caché il devront défaire leur confiance de celui qui les a condamnés afin de vaincre et sauver le monde épauler par les mages élémentaires il dévoileront le mal absolu avant de le vaincre »voila la véritables prophéties elle désigne ton frère et vos amis comme les seules capables de vaincre les démons. -C'est incroyable. -Demain tu dois être à Gringotts à 10 heures tapante la tu rencontreras ton frère lorsque tu demanderas à aller au coffre principale de la famille Potter nous te laissons mais te reverrons bientôt. Au Terrier Fred Weasley venait de trouver une enveloppe au nom de « Andrew James Charlus Widegald Potter »il savait que c'était pour celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son petit frère et l'emmena donc à sa mère elle regarda l'enveloppe et lui dit d'appeler Ron. -Ronald, Arthur et moi on à quelque chose à te dire. -Oui quoi ? -Voila tu n'es pas véritablement notre fils nous t'avons recueillie après que tes parents ai été sois disant tué. -Qui était mais parents ? - La question la plus approprié est qui sont mais parents car ils ne sont pas morts mais tu devrais trouver les réponses dans cette lettre tu découvriras par la même occasion qui est ton frère. Il prit l'enveloppe et n'en crue pas ses yeux son frères était Harry c'était évident il avait toujours l'impression d'être entier avec lui et il s'entendait bien il ouvrit l'enveloppe et l'hologramme de ces véritables parents apparurent pendant que Molly et Arthur Weasley sortaient non sans laisser échapper une petite larme. -Tu as bien grandi Andrew je pense que tu sais que Harry est ton frère. -Oui. -Je vais te dire pourquoi nous somme la nous avons décidé de lever le sceau qui empêche votre héritage magique d'apparaître demain tu devras être a Gringotts à 10 heures et tu demanderas à aller au coffre principale de la famille Potter. -Oui mais pourquoi Dumbledore nous à séparer Harry et moi ? -Tous simplement car il croit que tu es mort Dumbledore c'est fait manipuler par Gellert Grindelwald et par Voldemort nous savons qu'il en contrôle un autre mais ne savons pas qui c'est -Pourquoi croit-il que je suis mort. -Tout simplement car après avoir tué Voldemort vous étiez affaiblit Remus qui est en l'occurrence ton parrain est venue te chercher et Sirius devait prendre Harry puis vous mettre chez les Weasley malheureusement Dumbledore est venue juste après et à pris Harry il ta chercher mais à penser que tu étais mort il a tout de même pris la précaution d'envoyer Harry chez ma soi-disant sœur à cause de la prophétie je vais te la citer la vrai cette fois « Ils naîtrons lorsque mourra le septième mois, lorsque leur héritages apparaîtra ils sont ceux en qui les six races seront unis ils vaincront les trois démon encore caché il devront défaire leur confiance de celui qui les a condamnés afin de vaincre et sauver le monde épauler par les mages élémentaires il dévoileront le mal absolu avant de le vaincre »voila la véritables prophéties elle désigne ton frère et toi comme les seules capables de vaincre les démons. -Je vois. -Ah autre chose pour lever le sort qui te fait ressembler à un Weasley tu dis « Finite metamorphus Weasley incantatem »n'oublie pas Gringotts 10 heures. Le lendemain Andrew arriva pile à l'heure. -Bonjour je voudrais aller au coffre principal des Potter. -Et vous êtes ? -Rona non je suis Andrew, Andrew Potter -Nous allons voir sa voulez vous bien vous entaillez le doigt SVP -Bien sur Andrew James Charlus Widegald Potter -Parfait vous allez me suivre votre frère et vos parents vous attendent déjà lord Potter. -Il m'attende d'accord Ils se dirigèrent vers un coté ou le jeune garçons n'était jamais aller il se dit que se devait être l'endroit ou toute les familles richissime avait un coffre et il ne se trompa absolument pas ils marchèrent un peu montèrent dans un wagon et descendirent au fin fond de la banque une fois sortit ils marchèrent à nouveau et enfin il distingua des formes il reconnut bientôt Harry qui commença à s'élancer vers lui il murmura alors le sort inconsciemment et il vit Harry arrêter de courir vers lui il se dit qu'il était sûrement redevenue ce qu'il aurait du être et espérait que Harry ne le laisse pas tomber en entendant qu'il était son frère Harry se redirigea alors vers lui et le serra dans ces bras. -J'étais sur que c'était toi. -Je tu m'accepte vraiment comme ton frère ? -Tu l'as toujours été maintenant on a juste le même sang allez viens p'pa et m'man nous attendent. -Vous revoilà Harry, Andrew nous allons entrer James posa sa main sur une porte qui représentait les armoiries de la famille ceci était la porte pour s'ouvrir elle dois reconnaître un Potter si la personne qui essai de rentrer n'en ai pas un alors elle est foudroyé immédiatement une fois que nous serons rentrer vous aller découvrir quatre coffre aux armes des elfes et des Danéens pour les deux premiers ils sont l'héritages de leur famille royale et viennent de votre mère et un autre au armoiries des vampires et des anges qui viennent de ma famille notre famille possèdent de nombreux capitaux dans des entreprises sorcières et moldu nous en dirigeons certaines nous possédons de nombreuse propriété tel qu' une maison a Godric Hollow, le château Gryffondor en Écosse, le manoir Beaurepaire en France et Poudlard quelque château ailleurs et plusieurs manoir nous avons aussi une place par membres de la famille au magenmagots Grice vas venir et vous dire l'état des comptes puis nous irons au ministère faire une petite surprise à Albus et enfin je vous emmènerais au manoir puisque votre mère rentre. -Monsieur Potter je suis la -A Grice veux tu faire l'état des comptes à Harry et Andrew -Bien sûr Monsieur les coffres derrières ne sont remplies que d'armures armes magiques grimoire et très peux d'argents vous possédez chacun un coffre et il y a coffre ou il y a tout le reste de l'argent Albus Dumbledore prélève 5 millions qui vont dans un coffre pour Mr et Mme Dursley c'est tout Harry regarda Andrew et dit -Nous voudrions que vous empêchiez les prélèvements et que vous récupéreriez l'argent qu'il à déjà pris -Papa ont peux enfin je voudrais donner de l'argent aux Weasley parce qu'il mon élevés -Oui moi aussi je voudrais madame Weasley a toujours été la -Je mis attendait l'argent sera sur leur compte lorsque nous serons sortis tenez prenez ses bourses elles feront apparaître la somme dons vous avez besoin et à partir de maintenant une fois que vous saurez transplanner vous pourrez le faire dans les coffres allez maintenant on s'en vas et par la grande porte il faut que les gens nous remarquent. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Eh bien voila on y est on a réussi à passer a travers les « regarder ces le survivants et oh c'est James Potter » ah trois je pousse la porte et vous entrer 1, 2,3 _Quelques minutes après Albus _

-James mais vous vous êtes mort

-Vous me voyer donc non j'ai été mis au courant et il est hors de question que nous vous laissions Poudlard le château est gérer par ma famille depuis les fondateurs d'ailleurs selon leur volonté d'ailleurs nous possédons leur titre de propriété , se sera tout je pense que vous pouvez clore la séance Fudge.

-Oui, oui bien sur

P_uis il se téléporta avec les enfants quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva dans un couloir il regarde l'horloge accroché au mur et vue qu'il était en retard pour la réunion qui l'attend bon vous allez aller dans le petit salon ou vous rencontrerez le filleul de votre mère puis il se tourna vers la porte et entra les deux enfants voulurent coller leur oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait mais furent propulsé contre le mur._

-Maître James à sécuriser la pièce personne ne peut entendre n'y entrer sans autorisation même les elfes de maisons.

-Dobby mais que faits-tu l'as ?

-Je sers la famille Potter depuis des années je devais juste vous surveiller vous et votre frère maintenant je vais vous emmener dans le petit salon.

- Nous somme devant le petit salon entrer. _Une fois entrer Andrew se retrouva face a une fille d'une beauté subjuguante Harry lui avait reconnu Malefoy et une dispute commença alors que Hermione fixait Andrew il se retourna et rencontra Malefoy._

-Que fait tu la toi tu n'as rien à y faire.

-Bande d'imbécile votre mère est ma marraine et puis tes qui toi ?

-Je suis Andrew Potter dit Ronald Weasley Draco avait pali alors que Hermione eu une exclamation.

-Ron c'est vraiment toi ?

-Mais comment tu me connais ?

-Andy c'est Hermione et elle doit être la sœur de Draco.

-Andy ! Hermione c'est toi.

-Ou, oui.

MOLLY : Bienvenue a cette réunion du conseil de l'Ordre de Merlin présidé par ces Majesté le Roi James William Elundrill Casterwill Widegald Potter roi des Vampires et des Elfes, et des Anges la Reine Liliane Lucile Armosta Theresa Widegald Potter reine des Vampire des Elfes et des Anges. Les personnes présentes sont : Lucius Acturus Scorpius Widegald Malefoy Commandant des Armées Vampirique, Arcano Commandant des Armées Elfique, Remus John De Launay Lupin Grand Alpha des meutes des états Anglais, Sirius Orion Black héritier de la famille Black Mage de l'Eau, Arthur Bilius Weasley héritier de la famille Weasley Mage du Feu, Alano Sakato Theresa Mage du Vent est absent de cette réunion Albus Wilfried Brian Dumbledore mage de la foudre.

JAMES : Merci Molly la réunion d'aujourd'hui parlera des découvertes liées au Domus-Ori ainsi que la réponse du Conseil Transylvaniens des Vampires des Veela et enfin des Loup Garous Lucius je t'accorde la parole.

LUCIUS : J'ai découvert que nos doutes étaient fondée les Domus-Ori ont effectivement crée une alliance avec Voldemort les Vampires de ce clan aiderons les mangemorts lors des attaques importantes je fais une parenthèse sur les géants le groupe composé d'un Vampire d'un Elfe et d'un Danéens n'est pas revenue on peut penser que les géants ne sont pas enclins a la coopération.

LILY : Et que fait l'ordre en ce moment. SIRIUS : Au dernière nouvelle Hagrid était parti voir les géants on peut donc penser que ils ont réussi à les convaincre.

LUCIUS : Le Conseil Transylvaniens accepte de coopéré ils attendent l'adresse du lieu de rendez-vous.

JAMES : Donne-leur l'adresse des Carpates.

LUCIUS : A vos ordres JAMES : Les Veela ont-ils répondus à notre appelle ? SIRIUS : Nous ne somme pas assez important dans la hiérarchie pour qu'il nous aide pareil pour Narcissa, Lucius et Molly.

JAMES : Je vais donc devoir m'imposer.

REMUS : Greyback à de moins en moins de pouvoir les Loups Garous préfèrent nous rejoindre s'il y a compensations des services qu'ils nous rendent.

JAMES : Évidemment la séance est levée.

LILY : Molly pourrais tu m'aider à préparer le repas avec les elfes.

MOLLY : Oui votre majesté.

JAMES : Bien moi je vais enregistrer les enfants il ne faudrait pas que l'une des protections les tues tous.

ARTHUR : Il faut que j'aille chercher les autres.

JAMES : Oui vas-y les portes s'ouvriront, bon j'y vais-je vous laisse tout installer.

ANDREW : Hermione

HERMIONE : Oui Andy

ANDREW : Sa vas pas être coule pour toi à Poudlard.

HERMIONE : Ba pourquoi ?

ANDREW : Parce que tes la sœur à Draco et qu'on traine avec lui sans oublier qu'un jumeaux fait son apparition. JAMES : Les enfants

HERMIONE : Bonjour Mr Potter.

JAMES : Appelle moi James quand on est tous ensemble après tout tu es une amie des garçons. Le conseil vient de se terminer sa vous dit une visite du domaine.

HARRY & ANDREW : Oui on veut visiter.

JAMES : D'accord mais avant on va vous enregistré au près du manoir comme étant des personnes à ne pas attaquer.

_Il fit apparaître une porte de transfère et incita les jeunes à passer dedans en ressortant il remarqua que hormis lui et Drago les autres était parcourue de courant électrique qui les gênait pour bouger il leva la main et attira a lui toute cette électricité._

J'ai oublié de vous dire que les portes de transfère se créé en fonction de l'élément de la personne qui le créé en l'occurrence la foudre et que lorsque vous en passez une vous devez vous concentrer sur une arrivé intact mais passons tourner vous.

_Les 3 adolescent était époustouflé par la beauté du portail qui était surplombé d'un blason sur lequel on pouvait voir un aigle, une taupe un griffon et un serpent entouré un P le tout survolé par un phénix les deux frères s'était approcher et sentir les animaux les sondé avant que les porte ne s'ouvre les reconnaissant comme des Potter ils rentrèrent et ne se soucierai pas de leur amies devant qui les portes c'était refermé avant que leur père ne les rouvres pour les rattraper devant un château blanc encore plus imposant que Poudlard ils retrouvèrent les deux garçons bloquer devant la double porte. Le mot de passe est « les trois Royaume » Les deux statue d'or qui était de chaque coté de la porte et représentait un Serpent et un Griffon leur yeux devinrent rouge et or pour le Serpent et vert et argent pour le Griffon avant que les deux bêtes ne s'incline pour laisser passer leur maîtres._

Cette salle précède la véritable entrée du manoir c'est une salle d'attente ou de pré sécurité à vous de voir maintenant présenter vous devant la porte et attendre d'être scanné à nouveaux.


	3. Chapter 3

_Les deux se présentèrent à nouveau devant les trois autres symboles de sa famille avant que les battants ne s'ouvre avec un « Bienvenue à Godric Hollow maitre Harry et maitre Andrew » ils avancèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un hall ou plusieurs lutins, fées et elfes qui les attendaient après avoir appris qui étaient les fées et les lutins ils restèrent avec les elfes._

JAMES: Voici Arcano l'elfe en chef second de Dobby.

HERMIONE : Mais il ne se ressemble pas ?

JAMES : Normal Hermione Dobby est un elfe de maison alors que les elfes présent devant vous on accompagné leur princesse Lily lorsqu'elle est venue donc nous avons aussi Mirta la gouvernante sous ses ordres il y a Kasha, Nacy, Lerry et Célestine ensuite il y a Naia l'infirmière puis vient Emeric le cuisinier et ces commis Loki et Loka et enfin le jardinier Micky. Puis nous avons les 2 chefs de la garde royale Lucius et Atos avec sous leur ordre Cilfried, Asturion, Caroline, Alarick, Seperine et Sébastien. _Ils continuèrent et allèrent dans un salon de réception puis la salle à manger et la cuisine ou ils trouvèrent Emeryce entrain de cuisiner._ Emeryce ou est Lily ?

EMERYCE : Maîtresse Lily est parti cueillir des fruits dans le jardin.

_Ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque qui était sur trois étages la salle de jeux moldu et sorcier une salle ou il y avait plusieurs ordinateur un bureau par lequel on entrais par cheminé ils virent la salle du conseil ou se tenait les réunions du conseille des quinze et de l'ordre ils passèrent par un couloir de porte qui menait sur les différentes propriétés du manoir ils visitèrent une salle de matériel haute technologie un écran plat une chaine hifi et une grande bibliothèque remplie de DVD après avoir visiter la partie centrale du château ils allèrent visite l'aille Est appartenant aux elfes et enfin sortir il visitèrent le jardin la serre la piscine le terrain de Qwiditch et arrivèrent à l'écurie._

JAMES : Nous voila à l'écurie et je vais vous présenter Pégasus mon cheval ailé et Tornado celui de votre mère d'ailleurs Pégasus à mis bats hier.

_ Une fois entré les enfants n'en crurent pas leur yeux devant eux se dressait une licorne ailé d'un blanc immaculé allongé sur le sol à coté d'une autre licorne ailé d'un noir absolu entre les deux se trouvaient deux petit bébé aux ailes noires et à la corne blanche leur pelage blanc avec des rayures noires pour l'un mais au pelage noire avec des rayures blanche pour l'autre James s'approcha._

Pégasus vient allez vient ma belle le cheval se leva et s'approcha de son maitre, allez Harry, Andrew approcher vous d'eux ces eux qui vous choisiront. _Les deux garçons s'approchèrent des animaux et s'agenouillèrent près d'eux Tornado voulu réagir mais Pégasus l'en empêcha après quelque minutes le cheval au rayures noires se dirigea vers Andrew tandis que celui au rayures blanches se dirigeait vers Harry les deux enfants instinctivement touchèrent le front de leur familier et il furent entouré d'une lumière éclatante les objets commencèrent a tourner autour d'eux Pégasus se dressa et créa une barrière de protection autour de son maitre tandis que Tornado protégeait Hermione pendant qu'une magnifique panthère apparut devant Drago pour le protéger mais la protection ne dura pas longtemps et commença a se fissurer Tornado étendit alors sa protection jusqu'à Drago la magie présente s'intensifia et explosa dans une déflagration qui fit tomber toute les étagères mais n'ébranla même pas les bouclier les deux adolescent apparurent tandis que Pégasus et Tornado allait au près de leur petit qui ne l'était plus car quand les autres regardèrent les chevaux ailés il avait grandi. Et sa ne semblait pas étonné les deux cavalier de ces chevaux._

Ne soyez pas si étonnés que sa lors du mélanges entre les magies des familiers et des garçons les animaux en plus des connaissances transmise par leur parent on celle de leur maitre ils ont donc grandi en fonction d'eux d'ailleurs Drago c'est une magnifique panthère mystique que tu as comme familier avec des pouvoirs intéressant tel que celui de téléportation.

HERMIONE : Est-ce que j'aurais moi aussi un familier ?

JAMES : Oui maintenant retournons dans le grand salon.

Après être retourné dans le château ils arrivèrent devant la porte et en entrant. SURPRISE JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ANDREW.

HARRY : Vous vous êtes la oh Sirius tu ma tellement manqué.

SIRIUS : Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé.

JAMES : Allez à table Le dîner se passa très bien tout le monde riait et l'atmosphère était détendu après avoir soufflé et manger leur gâteau d'anniversaire on leur apporta leur cadeau.

FRED: Tenez

GEORGES: un

FRED: coffret

GEORGES : contenant

FRED : quelque

GEORGES : petit

FRED: truc

GEORGES: de

FRED: notre

GEORGES: boutique

FRED: de

GEORGES: farces

FRED: et

GEORGES: attrape

FRED: ainsi

GEORGES: que

FRED: un

GEORGES: passe

FRED: pour

GEORGES: vous

HARRY : Merci c'est très gentil

ANDREW : A vous de nous l'avoir

HARRY : Offert

Après ça tout le monde rigola et la distribution continua.

CHARLIE : Tenez ces figurines de Dragons vous aiderons pour vos entraînements

HARRY : Merci

ANDREW : Merci

HARRY : Arrête de répétez ce que je dis.

ANDREW : C'est toi qui répète ce que je dis

BILL ARTHUR MOLLY GINNY : Tiens Harry une combinaison de combat en peau de dragon elle te protègera tu en as une aussi Andy.

DRACO : Tenez.

HARRY : « Comment se comporter en tant que l'héritier d'une grande famille » et « Les plus prestigieuse famille du monde magique »merci c'est

ANDREW : Sympa on va dévorer ton livre attend c'est moi qui vient de dire sa.

HERMIONE : Oui et je suis contente de enfin t'influencer prenez mon cadeau c'est une montre du m'aime principe que les horloges elles t'indiquent ou se trouve les personnes que tu veux et j'ai ajouté quelque petit truc.

HARRY: Merci mione.

ANDREW: Ouais merci.

LUCIUS : Tenez un livre sur les différents endroits magique du monde et c'est l'originale donc les endroits qui ne sont pas dans les autres exemplaires le sont ici.

HARRY : Ben eh merci.

SIRIUS : Voila votre cadeau.

HARRY : Le miroir !

SIRIUS : Et oui comme sa vous pourrez parlez a vos amies et à vos parrains.

ANDREW : Merci je suis impatient de l'essayer.

REMUS : A moi voici 2 albums photo un pour chacun

ANDREW : Merci parrain.

JAMES : A moi voici vos cadeau il fit léviter jusqu'à 2 paquets.

HARRY : J'ai déjà une cape d'invisibilité

ANDREW : C'est quoi comme cape ?

JAMES : Harry la cape que tu as la est la véritable cape d'invisibilité légué par notre ancêtre Ignotus Peverell celle la ne perdra pas de son invisibilité elle protège de tous les sorts et avec celle la Albus ne pourra plus te voir et la tienne Andrew est la jumelle de celle d'invisibilité mais elle te téléporte n' importe où avec un maximum de 3 personnes elle bénéficie des mêmes protections que celle d'invisibilité.

HARRY : Merci

ANDREW : Oui merci beaucoup

ALBUS : Voici mon cadeau se sont des larmes de phénix je suis sure que vous leur trouverez une utilité

ANDREW : Merci professeur

_Lorsque Lily leur tendit 2 coffrets recouvert d'or et de rune les garçons furent éblouis par la beauté des dagues qu'ils possédaient les lames était en argent et le manche en or incrusté de pierre précieuse._

ANDREW : Elles sont magnifiques

HARRY : Splendide

LILY : Ce sont des dagues faites par les elfes et bénits par les vampires lorsque vous pourrez invoquer vos armes elles fusionneront et la rendront plus puissantes. BOUM BOUM

JAMES : que se passe-t-il.

: Des démons forces la grille principale j'ai envoyé un flux de magie pour les maintenir mais quelqu'un détruis ma magie je ne tiendrais pas.

JAMES : Quoi ? Lucius ramène les Weasley chez eux et vas rejoindre Voldemort les autres suivez moi._ il se leva suivit de tout le monde et se dirigea vers le centre du château arrivé dans la salle du conseil James fit de grand geste avec ses mains et la salle s'illumina._

JAMES : Nous somme dans le centre névralgique du château autrement dit le noyau de toute la magie de la maison mère c'est ici que ont active toute les protections il leva la main imiter par Lily et prononça. Incantatum protegio maxima la pièce s'illumina avant de redevenir comme avant. Vous 4 resté ici nous on s'occupe de repoussé les mangemorts en attendant l'arrivé des Vampires et des elfes.

HARRY : Mais on veut vous aider.

DRAGO : On c'est se battre.

LILY : Il est hors de questions que vous sortiez de cette pièce.

SIRIUS : allez on y va_ les 4 adultes ainsi que la garde royale sortie de la pièce et se dirigèrent en courant vers l'entré James ouvris le portail et la bagarre commença James utilisait son épée qu'il avait hérité avec les pouvoirs de Merlin le combat battait son plein et il se retrouva devant une personne qu'il ne pensait pas voir._

JAMES : Merlin mais, mais c'est toi c'est vous qui les avez aidée a nous trouvez pourquoi.

MERLIN : Mon pauvre tu es tellement crédule surement ton coté ange il n'en reste pas moins que tes enfants doivent mourir.

JAMES : Ce n'est pas a cause de la prophétie concernant Voldemort j'en suis sure.

MERLIN :Effectivement oh et puis je peux te la dire après tous je t'effacerais la mémoire après lors du combat qui opposa Morgane et moi nous eûmes la même idée s'allier pour prendre un jour le contrôle du monde et entré dans l'histoire on a scellé ainsi un pacte magique et avant créé le conseil des anciens on savait quand scellant cette acte on se créait un ennemie qui aurait pour but de nous tuer et puis tu est né le compromis entre le bien et le mal avec des pouvoirs propre au chaque race et en plus ma magie en plus de celle de Godric et Rowena et d'un autre coté Lily héritière directe de Morgane passants par Salazar et Helga puis les enfants son né et la prophéties des éléments a été faite parlant d'eux comme les seuls capable de nous détruire tu pense bien que la seconde prophéties n'étaient qu'un leur pour tous vous tuer mais il a fallut qu'ils survivent et vous vous êtes laisser contrôlé par nous jusqu'à aujourd'hui bien ces fini adieux James.

JAMES : Tu rêve sa bague _s'illumina et Merlin se retrouva enfermé dans une bulle faite à partir de tous les éléments._

MERLIN : Comment ? JAMES : Tu es moins puissant que se que tu pense ta magie s'affaiblit et sa mes profitable._ Avant de disparaitre dans un enroulement de cape pour réapparaitre devant Morgane qui était prêt d'achever Harry et Andrew tandis que les autres étaient bloqués derrière une barrière._

JAMES : Ne t'approche pas d'eux. LILY : Tu vas quitter notre demeure immédiatement tu ne fais pas le poids face à nous.


End file.
